At present, people may use the Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology to access the Internet. FIG. 1 shows a WLAN access mode provided in a related art. Wherein, a wireless termination point (WTP) and an access controller (AC) transfer control messages and data streams by using the Control and Provisioning of Wireless Access Points protocol (CAPWAP).
In such an access mode, the WTP obtains an IP (Internet Protocol) address of the AC from a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server, and establishes a CAPWAP control tunnel with the AC. The WTP downloads configuration information such as software version, radio frequency, and power from the AC through the CAPWAP control tunnel, performs relevant configuration by using the configuration information, and establishes a CAPWAP data tunnel with the AC. When a terminal device needs to access the Internet, the terminal device initiates an access request through a wireless network adapter to the WTP. The WTP sends the access request through the CAPWAP data tunnel to the AC. The AC sends the access request to a broadband remote access server (BRAS). The BRAS performs access authentication on the terminal device. After the authentication is passed, the BRAS notifies the WTP through the AC of the successful access authentication of the terminal device. The WTP establishes an air interface data channel with the terminal device, which marks a success of Internet access of the terminal device.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds the following:
The AC device is a low-end switch architecture, and does not support data processing in the case of heavy traffic. When a large number of terminal devices want to access the Internet, the existing AC becomes a bottleneck for terminals to access the Internet.